Il vous faut comprendre
by YangYingYungYen
Summary: L'histoire se passe après les retrouvailles d'Arthur et de Guenièvre de l'épisode 5.09. Je suis partie de là pour créer une histoire centrée sur la relation de Merlin et d'Arthur. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Il vous faut comprendre**

Arthur était soulagé. Sa femme était revenue, lui était revenue. Le soulagement l'envahi, le bonheur habitait de nouveau son cœur. Il avait cru la perdre, il avait cru que Morgane avait réussi à la détourner de lui. Mais heureusement son plan avait échoué. Il en remercia le ciel. On lui avait rendu son plus précieux trésor. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Mais il disparut aussitôt. Un éclat de rire le fit sursauter, lui et ses compagnons. Un éclat de rire qui était tout sauf joyeux, cruel plutôt, dangereux même.

Debout sur une roche, une femme. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs tressés qui tombaient nonchalamment au milieu de son dos. Son pantalon et sa tunique était aussi sombres que ses yeux étaient clairs. Une beauté étrange émanait de cet individu, une beauté aussi envoutante qu'inquiétante.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le souverain en position de combat, la main sur le fourreau de son épée.

- Je pense, Arthur Pendragon, que ce n'est pas ce qui devrait vous préoccuper.

- Et qu'est-ce qui devrait me préoccuper, selon vous?

- Ce que je veux… ou plutôt qui je veux !

Le roi, d'un mouvement de la main, ramena Guenièvre derrière lui pendant que Mordred sortit son épée. L'inconnue ria de nouveau.

- Votre femme, bien que sûrement charmante, ne m'intéresse aucunement pauvre idiot.

D'un léger mouvement, elle disparut soudainement pour se retrouver derrière Merlin qu'elle attrapa par le cou. Surpris, le sorcier n'osa bouger.

- Par contre, votre serviteur…

Arthur blêmit. Il avait, devant lui, une sorcière qui tenait son valet d'une main menaçante et ferme. Il arrêta Mordred, désireux de libérer le prisonnier, d'un signe de tête.

- Il n'a aucune valeur. Relâchez-le. Il tenta de maîtriser sa voix tremblante.

Un nouveau rire.

- Comme vous êtes ignorant. L'homme que je tiens dans ma main, l'homme que je pourrais tuer d'un simple geste a bien plus de valeur que n'importe quel individu, plus de valeur que vous-même.

- Que racontez-vous donc ? Ricana le roi. Ce n'est qu'un valet, rien d'important.

- Vous me décevez, vous êtes si ignorant.

Les yeux brillants de rage, l'inconnue resserra sa main sur le cou de Merlin qui tomba subitement inconscient dans ses bras.

A cette image, le sang d'Arthur ne fit qu'un tour, il retira son épée et courut en direction de cette femme et de son valet sans connaissance. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas, qu'elle s'envola emportant avec lui le sorcier.

La respiration rapide, les yeux fous, le souverain regarda de part et d'autre espérant que cette sorcière était toujours dans les environs mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait quitté les lieux avec…

- Merlin. Souffla-t-il le cœur battant.

- Arthur, qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda tristement Guenièvre devant le constat similaire qu'elle venait de réaliser.

La question de sa femme le sortit de ses pensées.

- Rien, vous ne ferez rien. Mordred et toi vous allez retourner à Camelot.

- Quoi ? Je ne te laisserai pas.

- Il le faut, Guenièvre. Dit le roi en lui prenant les mains. Tu vas repartir vers Camelot pendant que j'irai chercher Merlin.

- Seul ? Comment y arriveras-tu ? Et s'il t'arrives quelque chose, personne…

- Guenièvre, interrompit le souverain, je dois retrouver Merlin, je ne repartirai pas sans lui.

- Mais…

- Et tu dois repartir à Camelot pour t'occuper de notre peuple. Mordred t'accompagnera. Je t'en prie, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont.

La reine regarda son époux droit dans les yeux et comprit qu'elle n'obtiendra pas gain de cause pour cette fois. Arthur ne retourna pas à Camelot sans Merlin.

- Très bien mais je t'en prie, sois prudent.

L'embrassant tendrement, le roi lui promit. A nouveau, un rire glacial les interrompit. Arthur se retourna instamment vers son origine. Elle était revenue mais aucune trace de son valet.

- Où est-il ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Merlin ? Demanda Arthur la main de nouveau sur son fourreau.

- Cela vous intéresse ?

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

- Vous non plus.

Un silence se fit. Les deux se regardèrent sans bruit, se défiant des yeux. Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de la sorcière.

- Voulez-vous le récupérer ? Et je vous conseille de répondre à cette question.

- Oui.

- Vraiment ?

- Je viens de vous le dire.

- Et savez-vous pourquoi vous voulez le récupérer ?

- C'est comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse mais cette réflexion ne m'étonne guère. Vos sentiments sont confus concernant votre relation avec Merlin. Relation amicale, je précise. Sourit-elle en regardant la reine. Je vais vous faire une proposition.

- Allez-y ! Je vous écoute.

- A cet instant précis, Merlin agonise.

Le cœur d'Arthur rata un battement, son sang se glaça, sa respiration se bloqua.

- Je suis contente de voir que cela vous touche.

- Laissez-le. Réussit à dire le jeune homme dans un souffle.

- Vous avez trois journées. Reprit la sorcière en faisant fi de la supplique du roi. Trois journées pour le récupérer et pour prouver que vous tenez à lui autrement que pour laver vos chaussettes. Sinon, il disparaitra.

- Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- Tout d'abord, vous devez le faire seul ! Si votre femme et votre chevalier ne partent pas dans l'immédiat, jamais vous ne retrouverez Merlin. Et je vous conseille de bien repartir vers votre cité, dit-elle en s'adressant à Guenièvre. Un pas en arrière pour revenir ici et vous signerez l'arrêt de mort de Merlin.

- Il était déjà convenu qu'ils s'en aillent.

- Ensuite, vous devrez chercher. Votre point de départ sera ici. Ce sera un peu comme une chasse aux trésors. Amusant, non ?

- Quel est votre but ?

- Merlin est quelqu'un d'important. Vous en prendrez conscience en temps voulu, s'il survit évidemment. Et je veux que la personne à qui il voue son destin soit quelqu'un qui l'estime et l'affectionne. Dans le cas contraire, il mourra.

- Vous insinuez que vous voulez son bien mais vous n'hésiterez pas à le tuer ! Tout ceci est incohérent.

- Je suis une femme compliquée. Sourit narquoisement la jeune femme avant de disparaitre à nouveau.


	2. Chapter 2

Au pied de sa monture, Guenièvre tenait les mains de son mari les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

- Ne fais rien d'insensé, Arthur.

- Je ne peux te promettre ça, tu le sais. Répondit-il en effleurant les fins doigts de son épouse.

- Je le sais. Soupira la reine. Tu ne reviendras pas sans lui.

- Non.

Elle sourit en amenant sa main sur la joue du roi pour une tendre caresse.

- Reviens-moi. Dit-elle en posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle partit, les larmes aux yeux en compagnie de Mordred après avoir fait la promesse à Arthur de ne faire demi-tour sous aucun prétexte.

Seul à présent, le visage du souverain se ferma, ses yeux étincelaient à présent de colère. Il sortit son épée de son fourreau.

- MAINTENANT QUE MA FEMME S'EN EST ALLEE, JE VOUS ORDONNE DE REVENIR ! Cria-t-il en tournoyant sur lui-même, épée fermement tenue.

- Vous m'ordonnez de revenir ? Entendit-il derrière lui. Il fit demi-tour mais ne trouva personne.

- Sachez roi arrogant, que personne ne m'ordonne quoi que ce soit !

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là? Demanda Arthur toujours sur ses gardes en cherchant la sorcière.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Questionna-t-elle sans répondre. Vous changez d'avis ?

Elle était là devant lui. Les bras le long du corps, les yeux froids et la mâchoire serrée.

- Rendez-le-moi ! S'exclama le roi déterminé

- Vous savez ce que vous devez faire pour le récupérer. Je ne me répéterai pas.

- Je vais devoir chercher des indices pour pouvoir le retrouver ?

- Exactement !

- C'est ridicule ! Cela n'a aucun sens ! Aucun intérêt !

- Peut-être que cela vous semble déraisonnable pour l'instant mais nous verrons bien pour le futur.

- Je ne jouerai pas à votre jeu !

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Je vous combattrai plutôt ! En garde !

- Je pense que vous allez le regretter, Arthur! Dit-elle sereinement.

Arthur se mit en position de combat. Il vit avec étonnement la sorcière fermer les yeux, lever le bras et serrer le poing. Il raffermit sa position et serra davantage, si cela était possible, son épée. Mais un bruit sourd le fit sursauter. L'orage commençait à gronder. Le ciel devint noir. Mais il sentit également la température chuter. Un vent glacial se leva. Levant les yeux vers les cieux, il vit des éclairs traverser les nuages sombres, une pluie torrentielle s'abattre sur eux et un brouillard épais qui les isola complètement. Il dirigea son regard vers l'inconnue qui n'avait pas bougé. Le déchainement des éléments provenait d'elle, de sa magie.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? Cria le roi pour tenter de se faire entendre.

Aucune réponse. Un sourire froid vint orner le visage de l'inconnue. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il passait avant… qu'il l'entende.

Un cri effroyable, terrifiant, abominable. Un cri qui envahit l'atmosphère entière mais aussi l'esprit d'Arthur. Il était si puissant, si désespéré qu'il en tomba à genoux, ses jambes ne le tenant plus, en s'agrippant la tête des deux mains. Il sentait son cœur s'affoler, sa respiration se couper, une peur impensable envahir son cœur, ses membres trembler et la sueur couler. Il avait peur, il avait mal. Car il savait. Il savait …que ce cri provenait de Merlin, de son valet qui souffrait, qui agonisait quelque part…loin de lui.

- Arrêtez ! Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. Arrêtez ! Il déglutit. Elle ne l'entendait pas. Et Merlin criait toujours.

- Arrêtez ! Reprit-il cette fois plus. Arrêtez ! ARRETEZ ! Hurla-t-il les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je vous en prie, arrêtez.

Et d'un seul coup, il n'eut plus rien. Les éléments se calmèrent. Le ciel était redevenu bleu, le soleil avait refait son apparition et éclairait de ses rayons le lac calmé. La sérénitude régnait à nouveau. Elle l'avait entendu.

- Vous voulez le récupérer, roi de Camelot ? Cherchez et trouvez !

Le roi ne la vit pas disparaître. Recroquevillé sur le sol, il prit quelques minutes pour tenter de se calmer. Il entendait encore l'écho du cri de Merlin. Il tendit doucement la main vers son épée qui gisait à ses pieds et se releva difficilement. Ses membres tremblaient toujours. Que lui avait-elle fait ? Qu'est-ce que cette femme avait osé faire à son valet ? Dans quel état allait-il… ?

- Je la tuerai. S'il est…Je la tuerai.

Il redressa la tête bien décidé cette fois à agir dans le sens de la sorcière. Mais quand tout ceci serait fini, il ne répondrait plus de rien.

- Le point de départ est ici…Murmura-t-il en prenant une inspiration pour tenter de se remettre. Sa voix tremblait et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Réfléchis Arthur, réfléchis.

_« Ne réfléchissez pas trop, vous risqueriez d'être incommodé »_

C'est ce que Merlin lui aurait dit. Il lui avait déjà dit, d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme sourit en repensant à cette « gentille » remarque que lui avait faite son valet après l'affaire « Lamia ». Il l'avait taquiné car Guenièvre, une fille, l'avait sauvé de la mort. Mais Merlin n'en avait cure. Peu importait pour lui. Mieux valait cela que d'être mort. C'est ce qu'il pensait et Arthur aussi finalement. Merlin et Guenièvre étaient ressortis vivants de cette histoire. Et il comptait bien que son valet le reste, vivant !

Mais comment chercher quelque chose qu'on ne connaissait pas ? Dont il n'avait aucune idée ?

Il regardait autour de lui, bougea d'un recoin à l'autre quand il pensait avoir trouvé le premier indice, examina à nouveau les environs quand il découvrit que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait et cela continua pendant plus de deux heures. Deux heures ! Il devenait fou ! Le temps passait, les minutes s'égrenait et rien. La vie de Merlin ne dépendait que de lui et il n'arrivait pas à accomplir son devoir. Il s'assit sur une pierre, tournant le dos au lac, pour reprendre ses esprits. Il passa une main fébrile sur le visage avant de s'arrêter net. Un éclat d'or attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers lui et découvrit, cachée entre deux pierres, une coupe.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Vous souvenez-vous, Arthur ? Demanda une voix qu'il reconnue aussitôt ?


End file.
